KataangAgain
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: Summer break plus too much free time plus surplus of boredom equals a lot of new stories!Avatar TLA © its creators who's names escape me right now.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 2 years since Aang had seen Katara. Aang had just remembered that Katara's 20th birthday was today. He was leaning back on Appa's fur when it hit. He got a sly smile as he walked down the icy path; he had the perfect plan. The old village had grown into a small city with the help of Pakku and the waterbenders. He saw Sokka repairing the outer wall with the waterbenders' help.

"Hey Sokka!" Aang called out. Sokka turned around as a couple of kids; around 11 or 12 ran out of the gate. "Hey, Aang!" one said. Aang smiled and ruffled his hair jokingly. He walked past him and shook Sokka's hand.

"Long time no see Aang. So how are things?" Sokka asked.

"Oh everything's…" Aang's voice trailed when he saw the Katara walking behind him. Sokka got confused then he looked in the direction Aang was. Sokka stepped aside; "Go on, Aang," Sokka said with a smile. Aang smiled bashfully as he ran to catch up with Katara. He grabbed her by the shoulder and she threw him into the water. Aang's head burst out of the water and Katara ran down to help him out, "S-sorry," she said embarrassed. Aang got up off of the icy walkway. "Hey Katara I got something for your birthday, meet me by the cliff face and I'll give it to you tonight," Aang said.

"Um…O.K…" Katara said suspicious.

* * *

Katara walked out of the gates and Kanna stopped her.

"What is it Gran-Gran?" she asked. Kanna simply smiled and whispered in her ear, "Good luck."

Katara gave her a weird look before she left. She saw Aang with his feet dangling off the edge looking up to the stars. She sat right next to him.

"Beautiful isn't it? I could just stare at them all night," Katara said.

Aang rolled over and gently propped himself up on Katara's shoulders pinning her.

"I can't," he said. "Aang what are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Giving you your birthday present," Aang said smiling slyly. Aang closed the gap between them and locked lips with the water tribe woman. She quickly gave in to the kiss. They maneuvered farther from the cliff and suddenly Katara rolled them over. In the process she used her waterbending to create a rather large igloo. She propped herself up slightly, "Let me show you how it's done down South," She said with a seductive smile. Aang felt a blush creep to his cheeks as she leaned forward. She proceeded to pin his arms and legs to the cold icy floor. She drew him into a deep kiss, she worked her way down to and started to kiss his neck; he moaned softly and arched back towards her. She backed away and smiled, "You like?" Katara said.

"Any other Southern traditions you'd like to show me?" Aang said chuckling slightly. Katara used her Waterbending to seal the igloo's entrance. Katara leaned forward and drew him into a romantic kiss. She broke away and, while still only centimeters from Aang's face, smiled as she said, "Yeah, I got a few."


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka had been looking for Katara all day.

"Damn it, where could she be?" He asked himself. He saw an igloo outside the icy city. He walked towards it and saw Aang get out of it.

"Hey, Aang have you seen Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah she's been with me," he replied as a slender form crawled out of the igloo.

"Hey big bro, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Dad wants you back home, he's throwing a party for your birthday and it's not much of a party without you," Sokka said

"All right, tell him I'll be right there," Katara said putting on her coat. Katara turned to Aang.

"Wanna be my date?" she asked sarcastically. Aang chuckled, "Sure," he replied.

* * *

The guests were all seated at tables Master Pakku whipped up from the icy floor. Suddenly the massive doors creaked open. Everyone looked and saw Katara dressed in a beautiful Water Tribe dress. Then someone walked up behind her and scooped her up in his arms. The light obscured him for only a moment. He stepped into the room. 

"Anyone call for a delivery? I've got a birthday girl here and nowhere to put her," Aang joked. Katara started giggling at the fingers gently tickling her sides. Aang placed her down and the music started. After about ten minutes he noticed that no one was dancing. He stood and walked over to Katara and held out a hand. Katara looked up and saw the smile smacked on his face. She returned the smile and took his hand. Aang looked to the conductor of the band and winked. The conductor nodded; he looked at his conductor's baton and shrugged. He tossed it aside and clapped his hands together. This got the attention of the entire band. He frowned at them and they instantly knew to turn to a certain page in their sheet music books. The music started and Aang started up the dance with Katara following almost perfectly in sync.

Aang then leaned over a table and grabbed a flower in his teeth halfway through the song. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they started to waltz. Aang tossed away the flower and began to spin Katara around him. His airbending made Katara's pirouette turn into a small tornado. He tossed her into the air and just waited around casually. He looked around then followed the crowd's gaze up to Katara. He feigned surprise and stretched his arms out to catch her. She fell gently into his arms. He leaned her back and placed one hand gently on the back of her head. She smiled just before being pulled into a romantic kiss. Everyone reacted with awe. When the band stopped playing the couple got up and bowed.

* * *

Aang saw the conductor's baton across the room and airbended it back into the conductor's hand. Aang nodded and the conductor responded by starting a slow song. Aang looked to Katara. 

"How about one last dance?" he asked. Katara smiled and nodded. Katara placed one hand on Aang's hip and the other on his shoulder. They started to dance. Aang shifted behind Katara and pulled something out of his robes.

"Katara, I've been wanting to ask you this all day today. And I thought that now would be the perfect time to ask…" Aang paused as he placed a betrothal necklace in front of her, "…will you…marry me?" he asked. Katara looked at the necklace in shock. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. Toph was sitting across the room with Zuko. She couldn't feel vibrations as well in ice but she still felt Katara's heartbeat jump up drastically. She didn't know what had caused it but she smiled because she knew that Aang was the one to cause it. Katara spun around and kissed Aang deeply.

"Yes! Yes I will!" she shouted through her tears. Hakoda walked up to the couple, "Is everything all right?" he asked. Aang took the betrothal necklace and let it dangle from his fingers. Hakoda smiled and patted Katara on the shoulder.

A few weeks later they were wed and Aang walked away from the Alter with Katara in his arms. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Aang broke the kiss and whistled. Appa, who was sitting only a couple hundred feet away waddled up to them. He lowered his tail and Aang carted Katara onto Appa's back. With one beat of that massive tail Appa was airborne. Aang wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulders. The last thing the people of the Southern Water Tribe saw were the words "Just Married" painted onto the upper part of Appa's tail. The new couple flew into the sunset and headed to the Southern Air Temple.


End file.
